Concealed Fate: Chapter 2 - Trouble Stirs
In the village of Akitanaru a rain shower has seemed to begun, but this doesnt seem to be the main problem, although unaware by most, as serious crime is starting and the plot has yet to thicken. The last chapter a man had died in an extremly sevre way. A bey literally tore straight through his skull, and the guys corpse was left to rott, but thats not the only problem, the guy that was killed killed for a perticular file which currently holds the beta for a bey reconstruction system, this system is an upgrade to the uncommon NES system beyblades. But what power does these beys hold? Village of Akitanaru Kululu's Mum: KULULU QUICK!!! Kululu: WHAT!?! WAIT DONT MOVE!!! Kululu rushes out of his bed and grabs his gear as if there is an intruder, as he feels his Mum is in shock and is worried if she is okay. When Kululu gets down stairs he sees his Mum stunned pointing at the TV in fear, Kululu isn't aware of what the problem is yet, but when he sees he feels as if he could puke, as there is alot of blood everywhere. Kululu's Mum: I haven't seen a murder like this in my entire life... and they say that the murderer isn't caught yet. Police over TV: The crime is quite significant and deadly, the guy that was killed probably didnt feel any pain, as the entry hole and exit holes are exactly the same size, meaning the guy was killed in an instant of impact. If you are watching this avoid going out doors as this is around 10 miles of your location, later broadcasts will be in a further distance. There has been reports of a Male with Purple hair and a long pale hooded jacket walking around with blood on various spots of his cloths. We do not yet know if he is the killer or a victim but we need to take precautions, and will block him of if either of those are true, so we can establish our workers safteys, also if you see this guy in your location report it straight away, then run to the closest safe spot, like home, friends, family, clubs and shops. Thanks for your cooperation. There is then a few fast knocks soon after the broad cast as Akuma rushes in at Kululu panting out of breath. Akuma: Kululu... did... you... just see that? Kululu: Yes... what the fuck could possibly be happening? Thats way to much blood to have come out in one shot. Akuma: I know, its like the start of something big... I wonder if that murderer comes here... Kululu's Mum: Don't even think of that... That is the worst thing to think about in this crises... Kululu's mother is shaking with fear but then mutters again. Kululu's Mum: I'm............... Sure... the police will capture the murderer soon... Tasuna Town In the town of Tasuna the civilians have been in distress, crying and praying to their so called 'God', they have been trying to hide in the shadows avoiding to be targeted next. The Police force have been trying to track down the killer as he has caused a top rated treason, the police syrens go off down the streets in patrol for this killer in the murkey wet streets and allys, with a faint stream of blood in particular loactions. Police Officer: Deputy... do you copy? We may have lead on the killer, there have been civilian sightings on man with a pale robe, covered in blood down the south bound ally around one, nine, three, six (07:36pm). Police Deputy: Thanks, order your side down the right flank of the ally, and I'll order mine from the left. The time runs currently at 7:40pm, and the rain is heavy as if the gods are crying, the skys itself seems to be in distress. As the vehicles pull up on opposite flanks trapping the blood soaked killer in a corner, not allowing his escape. A TV heli has been dispatched as the Police info leak got to the broadcast station, and sets of towards the location that was given via the police radio. Police Deputy: STOP, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, YOU HAVE NO ESCAPE! Hooded Guy: Oh? is that so? well there's a sewer shaft here beside my foot, but by the time I pick that up I'll be shot... theres a window on my right I could get through there, but theres no point in that as I'll tear my cloths... theres a civilian behind you which could get shot in the cross fire... is it really worth shooting me? or taking me to jail? Police Deputy: YES FOR THE JUSTICE OF YOUR CRIME, YOU WILL SERVE 25 YEARS IN PRISON OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND IF NEEDED. Hooded Guy: Really? thats interesting, as it seems that you know for certain what will happen to me, as I don't think I like the option of being in prison for 25 years... Police Deputy: HES GOING TO ATTACK, OPEN FIRE!!! The Police on the job fire all at will at the unidentified killer, 16 in total people all at rapid speeds of fire. Hooded Guy: GO SHOOT!!! The Dark bey deflects some of the bullets fired into the Police members, killing a few and piercing the Deputy's leg, as the Deputy falls, the bey rips up a few of the unit's cars and support vans, their explosion killing a few members, while others get burned by the flames, with their flesh getting melted and scaring their skins, while the blood seeps out though the melting flesh it drenches the ground. The bey carries on servering the limbs of the other members before everyone is either in dead or injured the hooded guy retracts his bey, and loads again, while walking up to the Deputy of the Police force. Police Deputy: YOU MONSTER!!! Hooded Guy: That's what the other guy said right before he died... and it seems I didn't die either... shouldn't be so certain... Police Deputy: YOUR GOING TO BLASTED HELL!!! Hooded Guy:anyway, I did say the civilian may be caught in the cross fire *points to civilian* The Deputy looks at the civilian seeing that the crossfire actually pierced the lung area several times, and his head was hit two times. The hooded guy smiles as he turns back to the Deputy. Hooded Guy: It seems I wont be the only one going to hell... The Deputy realizes his treason and accepts his death, and is ready to suffer in the depths of hell for what he had done... Kiyonshi: Oh, and before I leave, my name is Kiyonshi, and I am not a male, I am a Female....... so that is a complete fail with the news report... Kiyonshi looks down at the Deputy showing him his worthless ways, and is ready to take his life, when she thinks of a fun little game she could play. Kiyonshi: GO SHOOT!!! Kiyonshi launches her bey into the Deputy's leg, smashing the bone so that he can't chase her. The Deputy screams in agony as the damage feels impaling, but has crushed the knee's of his leg, as the Deputy cries out for answers.... Police Deputy: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?! WHY DIDNT YOU KILL ME!?! Kiyonshi: Killing you wouldn't be very fun would it? now I'll let you suffer for now, and we will carry on our games later. Kiyonshi seemingly vanishes as the rain poor down on the Deputy, the killing that went on that day was the most that has happened in over 160 years. The blood bath is so large that it the Deputy is literally bathing in it, as now his cloths is drenched in his and his employee's blood, he is so full of rage, and plots to avenge his fallen friends. Village of Akitanaru Kululu's Mum: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?! Kululu and Akuma are shocked, as Kululu's mother cries in sadness to the sight that they just seen on air, and Akuma puking in the corner, and Kululu shocked to the extent he wishes to help everyone, but he believes it is too far out of his reach. Category:Fanon Story Chapters